The present invention relates to devices for safely clearing packed material from a discharge chute of a machine without endangering the hands of the operator. While the tool is specifically designed for clearing packed snow from the discharge chute of a snow blower or thrower, it is equally usable for clearing any blocked discharge chute, such as for a lawn mower, chipper-shredder, grain pump, etc.
A common problem is encountered with snow throwers in that the chute which discharges the snow to the side can become compacted and plugged with snow and ice. This is a messy recurring problem that gets the hands and gloves of the user wet and cold. The primary feature of the invention is to make this job easy and neat, allowing the operator to pay attention to quickly and safely removing snow at his work site. A secondary benefit is that of a safety device. Even though sufficient warning is provided on the machine not to use ones hands to dislodge the compacted material, nevertheless, operators continue to have fingers amputated by such machines as they do not follow safety instructions which require that the machine be shut down and the spark plug wire removed before dislodging material from the discharge chute.
As an alternative, operators will utilize a stick to attempt to clear the clogged chute knowing that they will save their fingers should the stick engage the impeller blades of the snow thrower. However, a stick is not efficient for proper removal of such a clog and tends to merely compact the material in the chute more rather than to relieve the problem.
Two types of snow blowers exist in today""s market. One is an early production model without operator presence controls, and the more recent production with operator presence control, the later being a handle or bail that engages and disengages the impeller/auger at the users control. The device of the present invention can be used on both types provided safety precautions are followed whereby the unit is turned off, the spark plug is disconnected and the impeller/auger is stopped, or in the second type, the user releases the engagement device and the auger/impeller is stopped. In either case, the device is designed to take the place of the operator""s hand in any of the chute cleaning operations, thus helping protect the operator""s fingers when the device of the present invention is used properly.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a probe or tool which will easily and safely permit the operator of such equipment to remove packed and clogged material from the discharge chute without having to use the operator""s hand directly.
Two types of snow blowers exist in today""s market. One is an early production model without operator presence controls, and the more recent production with operator presence control, the later being a handle or bail that engages and disengages the impeller/auger at the users control. The device of the present invention can be used on both types provided safety precautions are followed whereby the unit is turned off, the spark plug is disconnected and the impeller/auger is stopped, or in the second type, the user releases the engagement device and the auger/impeller is stopped. In either case, the device is designed to take the place of the operator""s hand in any of the chute cleaning operations, thus helping protect the operator""s fingers when the device of the present invention is used properly.
Thus when the tool is inserted, probe tip first into the clogged chute, the point and the transversely extending plate will penetrate the clog and the tool may be twisted so that when the operator removes the tool the plate will serve to pull clogged material or snow and ice with it.
For safety sake, the handle also includes an annular hand guard so that the hand cannot slip beyond the guard and possibly engage the edges of the discharge chute of the snow throwing device, or similar device.
To assist in the effectiveness of the tool the probe tip is positioned on center with respect to a center line of the tool shaft but the plate depends from the shaft away from the center line. This causes the tip of the probe to penetrate the clogged material in a direction of penetration away from the depending transverse plate so that the penetration of the plate into the clogged material is facilitated.
A second plate depending from the same lower edge of the tool shaft is preferably also provided between the tip and the first plate and extends in substantially the same direction as the first plate. It is also preferable in this arrangement that the extreme distal edge of the second plate be closer to the tool shaft than the extreme distal edge of the first plate to assist in following penetration of the plates into the packed material in the chute. Once substantial penetration has been obtained the tool may be twisted and pulled back and forth to remove large quantities of snow with the plates.
The upper edge of the tool shaft on the side opposite to the plate or plates is also preferably provided in a convex configuration as this curvature assists the effectiveness of the probe tip and also permits the tool to be more readily maneuvered into corners or to outside edges in the chute.
In an alternative variation of the tool of the present invention, a brush may also extend along the upper edge of the tool shaft in a direction opposite to the plate to assist in the chute clearing process. The tool may also be suitably mounted on the machine for easy access.
The tool is preferably made of a suitable plastic such as polypropylene, such that it is durable, yet slightly flexible, for a long service life. It may also be cut out of excess material for casting and manufacturing purposes.